


Tall and Tan and Young and Lovely

by HKThauer



Series: Starcy Stuff [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Darcy Lewis, Oblivious Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/pseuds/HKThauer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Steve both want more from their friendship, and Sinatra understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall and Tan and Young and Lovely

"Hey Steve" Darcy greets the super soldier in a far off voice as if she wasn't thinking about him all day when she was supposed to be typing Jane's notes for a conference in Belgium. She could do this, she could pretend she didn't have it bad for her friend/videogame buddy/student in the ways of modern pop culture. She could just have FRIDAY turn on some tunes and ignore her crush while they made lunch for the idiots who wouldn't remember to et it on their own. Maybe it would go away. And maybe Thor would stop drinking all the good coffee.

* * *

"Hi Darce" Steve silently cursed himself for his chronic inabillity to read women. He had always been attracted to Darcy, and that attraction had only increased as he got to know the curvaceous brunette. He never knew how to tell her he wanted more than friendship, he was afraid it would mean losing said friendship if Darcy didn't want more too. So he helped her make enough food to feed her 'lab rats' and sighed internally as The Girl From Ipanema came over the kitchen speakers. Sinatra got it. He could tell.

 


End file.
